homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
101115-reporting in duty questioned
21:12:01 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG began pestering atypicalTyrant AT at 21:12 -- 21:12:32 GG: I. Am. Now. Here. To. Give. Out. The. Weekly. Report. 21:13:01 AT: what what report 21:13:17 GG: The.... The. Report. Of. My. Duty. To. You. 21:14:06 GG: You. Have. Remembered. That. I. Felt. It. Was. Seri.... Important. That. I. Do. A. Report. Of. The. Surrounding. Areas. Around. The. Seas. Correct? 21:14:47 AT: i uuh OH yae okay um. yes 21:15:16 GG: Ah. Good. Though. The. Oh. And. Um. Did. Not. Seem. Rather. Direct. In. Expressing. That. Affirmative. 21:15:44 AT: i ddint tihnk yuod actulaly do it??? 21:15:51 AT: wyh do ww e need one 21:16:06 GG: How. Else. Are. You. To. Keep. Track. Of. My. Duty. To. You? 21:16:59 GG: Now. Then. As. For. My. Report. It. Would. Seem. Rather. Uneventful. All. 100. Patrols. That. I. Have. Done. Have. Not. Seen. Any. Threats. To. You. 21:17:55 AT: oh jez. u dont hvae to patroln 100 times htats a bit excessive isnt' it?? 21:18:28 AT: im raelly not usre wat u think ur duty is 21:19:09 GG: Well. To. Serve. You. Of. Course. 21:19:53 GG: And. I. Only. Patrolled. So. Many. Times. Due. To. No. Minimal. Amount. Being. Given. When. Things. Were. Discussed. 21:20:46 GG: So. I. Thought. To. Make. A. Seri.... A. Thorough. Attempt. At. Making. Certain. Things. Were. Safe. 21:22:28 AT: okay that'as my bad i guess uuuh max paotrls at lkie 20 21:23:20 GG: Ah. Yes. 20. Daily. Will. Be. Hard. To. Do. But. I. Will. Surely. Manage. 21:24:06 AT: u were duing 100 bfeore tho ???? 21:24:17 GG: 100. Weekly. Yes. 21:24:28 AT: tehn 20 weekly!! 21:25:12 GG: Only. That. Much? 21:26:03 AT: 25 if u must but yes! 21:26:19 AT: u hvae to have other thngs 2 do other htan patro; rght?? 21:27:17 GG: Yes. But. You. Left. Abruptly. Last. Time. Before. I. Could. Discuss. What. Else. You. Would. Have. Me. Do. 21:27:43 GG: Something. Regarding. A. Troll. Wasting. Their. Time. "Trash. Talking." 21:28:06 AT: OH yea 21:28:18 AT: someone made me rlyl made srry 21:28:38 GG: Was. It. Something. I. Should. Have. Dealt. With. Myself? 21:29:24 AT: nooo! i manged dnt think they'll be onlien for awhle tho pity 21:30:19 GG: Ah. Good. As. It. Is. A. Serio.... Grave. Matter. If. They. Made. One. Such. As. You. Angry. 21:30:57 AT: thats tru!! but i maen im probs never gonna get the thrne y patrol??? 21:31:27 GG: Probably. Never. Does. Not. Mean. Never. 21:31:49 GG: Thus. I. Must. Help. To. Keep. You. Safe. For. My. Duty. 21:32:14 GG: And. Of. Course. To. Be. Ready. To. Serve. You. If. You. Do. Become. The. New. Empress. 21:33:27 AT: mm see 21:33:31 AT: u say taht 21:33:45 AT: but fish overlord wlil probs kik my butt 21:33:46 AT: so 21:34:15 AT: okay i guess 21:34:19 AT: wuold u die with me? 21:34:30 GG: Naturally. As. My. Duty. 21:35:27 AT: ur duty ocne u leave the plnet also states u serve the emrpess 21:35:29 AT: not the heiress 21:35:57 GG: But. You. Will. Become. The. Empress. Of. This. I. Have. No. Doubt. 21:36:36 AT: only if i klil the curent empress 21:36:41 AT: how lng has she been rulign? 21:37:46 GG: Which. Only. Means. She. Is. More. Likely. To. Eventually. Fail. To. Keep. Thwarting. A. Heiress. 21:38:32 GG: That. Is. How. Statistics. Work. As. I. Have. Read. 21:38:42 AT: pfft noT fom where im swmiming 21:40:06 GG: Why. Consider. The. Feats. Of. Any. One. Of. The. Trolls. From. My. Collection. Of. Tales. 21:40:58 GG: Many. Of. These. Ancient. Trolls. Faced. Seemingly. Impossible. Odds. And. Have. Come. Out. Of. Them. With. The. Label. Of. Being. Mythical. 21:41:26 AT: half thse r mythicaly hve u considered that 21:41:37 GG: What. Do. You. Mean? 21:43:59 AT: the tales uve gathered most of them arent realy 21:44:20 GG: Are. Not. Really...? 21:44:28 AT: reaaaal 21:44:44 GG: I. Am. Sorry. But. That. Is. Nonsense. 21:45:06 GG: Why. Would. They. Record. Fake. Tales. Of. Greatness? 21:45:40 AT: for ententainment fction to mke trolls beleve life isnt meaningless 21:46:39 GG: You. Are. Only. Telling. Me. They. Are. Taking. A. Seri.... Important. Action. To. Accomplish. A. Waste. Of. Time. 21:46:47 GG: That. Seems. Too.... 21:46:58 GG: Nonsensical. 21:48:25 GG: Espeically. Since. Trolls. Should. Know. Their. Life. Is. Not. Meaningless. 21:48:31 AT: well it would mr. serious-all-the-time 21:48:35 AT: do u ever hve fun 21:48:38 GG: No. 21:48:45 AT: wow 21:48:56 GG: I. Am. Glad. That. You. Are. Impressed. 21:49:10 AT: yea if u wnt to clal it that 21:49:24 GG: Why. Would. I. Want. To. Call. It. Anything. Else? 21:51:33 AT: uuh i mean sarcsam is a thng 21:51:44 AT: that is ineded somethign i woudl use 21:52:16 GG: It. Does. Not. Seem. Rather. Direct. 21:52:44 GG: But. I. Suppose. You. Have. The. Privledge. To. Be. Indirect. If. You. Wish. 21:53:12 AT: u are not wrnog there 21:53:56 GG: In. Any. Case. Know. That. I. Have. The. Upmost. Confidence. In. You. 21:54:18 AT: weeell at lesat one of us deos 21:54:21 AT: thanks i supose 21:54:48 GG: Now. Then. I. Have. A. Few. Items. To. Attend. To. 21:55:00 GG: By. Your. Leave. 21:55:36 AT: gr oss formalites u maaay go 21:55:48 -- gallavantingGuardsman GG ceased pestering atypicalTyrant AT at 21:55 -- Category:Log Category:Serios Category:Aaisha